The Love of brothers
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Just a short drabble about Dwalin and Balin from the time Dwalin was born to the events of The Hobbit. Prepare your emotions.


A young dwarf, only about six years old, followed the sound of his parents laughter to the back of their home. The dwarf's name was Balin. He was a samll chubby boy with deep brown eyes, like his father. His hair was a a dark drown, almost black. He'd just gotten home from a friend's house and he wondered, what his parents would be chuckling about. "Mummy?" he called, stepping into the back room where his parents were. His mother, Merida, turned and smiled at her son. "Come here." she said kneeling down to let Balin hug her. She lifted her eldest son up and kissed his nose. "Hello, my baby." Balin smiled and looked over at his father, Fundin. Fundin chuckled. "Balin, my son, look here."  
Balin looked to where his father was pointing and gasped. "Say hello to your baby brother." Balin stared at the small infant in the crib. His little hands were clenching tightly into fists and he had very little hair, which was brown. The tiny baby opened his eyes, making Balin gasp again. The baby's eyes were the same bright green as their mother's. Balin looked to his father and asked the baby's name. "It's Dwalin." The six year old looked down at Dwalin, who was looking around, appearing unsure of what to do with himself. Balin glared and Dwalin now. "He's too tiny." he mumbled. "Anyone could hurt him should they want to."

Merida and Fundin looked at each other and sighed. Merida set her older son down, kneeling in front of him. "Sweetie," she said looking almost sadly at him. "This is true. And don't you ask what good he is, because there is no good of him yet." She smiled. "He needs to grow. Give him time. I think you'll like the results." Fundin lifted Balin into his arms and tickled him, making Balin squeal and laugh. "But listen here, Balin." he said, kissing his son's forehead. "Dwalin will need you through out his childhood. You, being his big brother, will have to be there to teach him and protect him. It's a big job, but I know you can do it." Balin looked back down at Dwalin, who was staring at him, wide eyed. He sighed and reached out to touch his new brother.

He seemed to think on his father and mother's words for a bit before smiling broadly. "I'll take good care of him!" he exclaimed, hugging his father. "Just see, daddy! He and I will be the best of friends!" Fundin laughed, nodding. "Of course."

* * *

"Balin! Balin!" Balin, now six teen, looked down at his ten year-old brother and smiled softly. "Aye?" he asked, ruffling Dwalin's messy, dark brown hair. The younger boy smiled, showing his missing two teeth. "Can I go play with Thorin?" he asked, beaming up at his big brother with big green eyes. Balin picked up the smaller boy and began to carry him to the other side of Erebor.

"Mr. Thrain?" The elder prince turned to look at Balin and smiled. "Hello boys. How can I help you?" Dwalin threw his hands up and grinned. "I want to know if I can play with Thorin." he said, kicking his feet happily, making Balin chuckle. Thrain smiled wider and nodded. "Of course, youngling. Thorin! Dwalin is here!" The two brother watched as the excited, six year old prince hurried down the stairs, tripping. Dwalin hopped out of his brother's arms and ran to catch Thorin before he fell. Thorin giggled and hugged his friend. "Hello!"

"Hello, my prince."

Balin smiled and watched as the two scurried out to the court yard to play.

* * *

Dwalin approached his brother, careful as to not step on any bodies. Balin looked up at him with sad eyes, before letting their foreheads rest on each others. He let his tears fall silently, along with Dwalin's. There were too many dead for any sort of celebration. Hundreds of dead dwarves littered the ground. The two pulled apart upon hearing a shout. They watched as Thorin cradled his dying brother in his arms. Frerin smiled up at his big brother. "It's okay, Thory." he said, smiling at his crying brother. "I love you... I'm going to a better place, ya know? Don't cry, it's not a good look for ya... Tell Dis I love her too." Thorin sobbed harder and held onto his brother, even after he died. Dwalin finally pulled Thorin away as Balin and the others pulled Frerin and Dis's husband, Sven, away from the others.

Later that night, Dwalin crawled over to where Balin was sleeping and nudged the older dwarf awake. "What is it, baby brother?" Balin asked, smoothing down Dwalin's mohawk. Dwalin said nothing, only lied down next to Balin and buried his face in the older's chest. Balin soon felt his brother's shoulder's shake and his shirt getting wet. He bit his lip and hugged Dwalin tightly, holding back tears himself. It had been hard for them both.

* * *

Balin looked at Dwalin's peaceful, sleeping face as he lay next to him. He felt Bilbo's eyes on him, but he didn't care. He knew the hobbit was just curious, which was understandable. Balin let out a shaky breath as he felt tears well up in his eyes. Dwalin seemed to sense his brother's distress and woke up, pulling Balin close to his chest. He rubbed the older dwarf's back, trying to calm him as Balin cried into his chest. "You've taken care of me for so long, Balin." he whispered. "But now, it is my turn to take care of you. Aye?" Balin nodded, clinging to his baby brother. "I love you, Dwal."

"I love you too, Bal."


End file.
